


Stolen Kiss

by Dancingsalome



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingsalome/pseuds/Dancingsalome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All good stories ends with a kiss. All nastinesses are implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by lexyhamilton.

"They all ended with- a kiss."

The pirate stared at the girl, as the revelation sprang up clear in his mind. His gaze fastened on her lush lips, she may be a child still, but the mouth was a woman's. They held a temptation she wasn't aware of yet, and there, in the corner, almost made invisible out of fear, he saw the hidden kiss. Saw it, and desired it.

He kissed her before he knew what he was doing, and Wendy answered the kiss, in her surprise of what he did. Lips met lips, a lingering touch that flushed them both, before Wendy turned her head away in repulsion. It was too late then, but she didn't know that yet. Denial had been the afterthought, at first she had welcomed him, and therefore he could take what he wanted. Hook withdrew, and soon enough Pan arrived for the battle that was meant to be the last one. Not even when she kneeled at Peter's side, graciously allowed a last goodbye, did she realise it was too late.

Wendy bent her head close to Peter's, making herself ready to give him the one thing she knew in her heart would save them all. But when her lips almost touched his, she became aware of the horrible truth. The kiss that had always lingered in the corner of her mouth, waiting for the right person, was there no more. In horror she sat up, touching her mouth, as if the kiss had just been naughty and hid itself somewhere else. Then she looked up, and there, in the terrible smile of Hook, she saw her kiss. Wendy reached out her hand, as if she could take it back, but she was swept aside, and the dreadful hook came down, tearing Peter's heart apart, and he was no more.

Sometimes, in the bleakest hour of the night, Wendy lies awake. She thinks of the things Hook stole from her, and she mourns the loss of her freedom and innocence. But what makes her cry, deep sobs that she smothers in the pillow lest he would hear, is the theft of her hidden kiss.

END


End file.
